Five Golden Rings
by blackjackcat
Summary: Christmas is a time to be determined. To stay up late with your friends and demand they share traditions with you. Wu Fei is only so lucky to be caught up in Duo's enthusiasm, with the absence of one Heero Yuy.


**A/N:** Another requested christmas fic by bloodywingz. :D It's a bit OOC and I guess..some AU-ish. I was focusing more on their interactions than anything else.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. I simply love the characters.**

**Warnings:** Some implied 1x2 and background 3x4 at the end. Don't worry, it's safe.

**Five Golden Rings**

"I said no Maxwell."

Chang Wu Fei directed his glare at the flames licking around the wood he was busy placing into the hearth. Trying hard to ignore a rather insistent and boisterous Deathscythe pilot.

"Why not Chang?" Duo made his voice become a whine on his friend's name, drawing out the syllables. "It's just a hot drink. You _have_ to have some. It's Christmas Eve."

Shoving the mug practically under the other pilots nose, Duo refused to let the Asian youth get away. "Come on. Just try it. It's a tradition to have hot chocolate in front of the fire."

"I said _no_ Maxwell."

Behind the two of them, and past a couch, Quatre was helping Trowa decorate a Christmas tree. The two had been working in silence, exchanging and passing ornaments and lights so they matched together in the right spots.

Passing around another part of lights, Quatre chuckled, his eyes finding Trowa's calm green ones. "You have to give Duo credit for trying. He definitely wants Wu Fei to try that hot chocolate."

Trowa accepted the string, and offered a small smile in return, sharing in the humor. He _was_ secretly amused by Duo's antics. That pilot could be the most persistent of the five when it came to getting a task down. The more personal, the better.

Across the room Wu Fei had just caught Quatre's comment. Snorting, he shook his head and placed the last log on the fire. "Do you think if this..chocolate is no longer warm he will leave me alone in the offer?"

Quatre passed around another string to Trowa and laughed. "No.. I don't think so Chang.. Duo'll just-"

"He'll make more."

Wu Fei stared at the silent form that was barely visible behind the dense green branches that were sprinkled with odd dangling ornaments and strings with lights. Trowa was barely visible behind all that greenery and..decoration.

"Thank you Barton. I see your point."

Turning away from the silently regarded tree, Wu Fei sighed. "Alright Maxwell. I will try this.. hot coco of yours." _If it means I will get a moment of peace this night._

Almost instantly, Duo brightened. "You will? Really?!"

Resigning himself, and holding back an internal cringe, Wu Fei nodded once. "Yes Maxwell. I will."

"Here then!" A bit too energetically, Duo thrust a steaming hot cup right under Wu Fei's nose. Not expecting the sudden appearance of the cup, Wu Fei felt himself take a step back.

His next realization was the fact that the braided American was regarding him in a rather odd manner. Like one who had perhaps stepped on the tail of a cat, and was sorry. "Gee Fei.. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were.. well…"

Glaring, Wu Fei stared down at the now low level cup, his voice coming in a short snap, "What are you implying Maxwell?"

"Well, you have no problem with tea Chang. I didn't think you'd be worried about burning your tongue or getting chocolate up your nose."

"Maxwell.." Holding out a firm hand, Wu Fei gestured again for the cup. "Give me that drink."

Duo hesitated a moment, fidgeting, as if he was caught and trying to make a decision, before he grinned cheerfully, and pushed the cup into Wu Fei's hands with a bright, "Okay!"

His anger, irritation, and… Hey.. Wu Fei took a second sip and tried not to blink in surprise. This..hot _chocolate_, was pretty good…

It wasn't sharp like the clean taste of tea, but it still carried a tint to it, the deeper he drank, as if all that flavor had sunk to the bott..om…

Laughter was what snapped the realization from his face. "You _do_ like it! HA! I know you would Wu Fei!"

Scowling, Wu Fei took another sip, the mug held in both his hands, a soft mutter coming from under his breath. "I actually wish Yuy was here to keep an eye on you Maxwell."

There was a moment of silence, long enough that Wu Fei lowered his cup. "Maxwell?"

Duo was the one who had fallen silent, and who at his voice, had turned to face the fire, putting his back to everyone. When he spoke, his voice carried the obvious notes of forced cheerfulness. "Well of course you do, and then you would only have to drink tea Chang."

Shrugging, Wu Fei went back to his drink, only to realize that the Christmas tree behind his back was glaring rather forcefully at him. Turning around, he met the full force that was Quatre with a silent Trowa at his back.

Raising a brow he silently voiced his own question. _What?_

The answer he got was a flurry of movement that did not quite make sense at all. Quatre was obviously upset about something but.. He wasn't sure what…

It was Trowa putting a calm hand on Quatre's hand, and simply pointing to the old clock mounted on the wall that brought him understanding.

In two minutes it would be Christmas and Duo was alone.. Without Yuy.

And he'd just gone and said.. Wu Fei took a breath. There was nothing honorable in what he'd just said. But there was no way to take it back and nothing he could do to..

A sudden knock on the door brought everyone to their feet. No one should know this place. It was an abandoned cabin deep in the woods that they had all chosen as a safe house together not even three days ago. The only other person who _would_ know was…

Opening the door Wu Fei let in a very snow covered and weary.. Heero Yuy.

"Heero?!" The shock in Duo's voice was obvious, as was the complete joy in seeing the other pilot. His relief would not let him hide it. "What are you doing here? We didn't expect you for two days."

"Hn." The Wing pilot brushed snow from his hair. "Weather changed the mission parameters and I was able to finish in a more effective time frontier."

Quatre nodded, speaking up from his place beside Trowa. "The snow drove them all in didn't it?"

"Hn." Heero nodded, then stood still as Duo brushed snow from his jacket.

Wu Fei could see that of the two of them, Duo was the one shivering, his fingers shaking as he brushed the frozen water droplets away.

A sudden realization came to him, and he bowed. "Please." Directing his comment to the two darker haired pilots. "Use the room I had intended. I shall sleep out here in place of Maxwell."

Duo turned to him with a questioning look, but then his face filled with a grin. "Thank you Fei!"

And grinning happily, he took the still weather worn Wing pilot by the hand, and half dragged him into the room just down the hall, the door slamming shut with a smart snap right behind them.

"That was a decent thing to do Wu Fei." Quatre made his way past, one hand on Trowa's sleeve.

Bowing humbling, Wu Fei shook his head. "It was the honorable thing to do. I was inconsiderate before."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft moan, and a surprisingly grating voice whispering the words softly, "Merry.. Christmas, Duo.."

Quatre grinned and started off down the hall, tugging harder on Trowa's sleeve. "Goodnight Chang!" Another door closed with a snap, and Wu Fei was left alone.

Sighing, he picked up his cup again and sat down before the glowing embers that once had been flames, taking another light sip before whispering back to his friends, "Merry Christmas everyone…"


End file.
